PDKT! Es Tung-Tung
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Musim panas, enaknya makan es tung-tung. Tapi penjualnya kok modus, sih? Kaito x Aster! PDKT! Series


_**Story By: Razen.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Humor, Romance.**_

 _ **Pair: Kaito x Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, sho-ai, typo, some mistakes EYD, AU.**_

 _ **A/N: Maafkan saya yang mengubah image Kaito. Es Tung-Tung di sini terinspirasi dari Tuti and Friends & penjual pentol sekaligus es tung-tung keliling di kampung saya.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Es Tung-Tung**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pagi yang cerah.

Terlalu cerah.

Matahari bersinar terang.

Sampai terlalu panas.

Aster duduk terlentang di teras rumah. Astaga, kenapa harinya panas sekali? Matahari terlalu terik sinarnya, menyengat sekali! Mana listrik padam, nggak bisa pakai kipas angin. Kok rese, sih, PLN? Siang begini malah dimatiin!

Kaos singlet coklat dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Jangan salah paham, Aster pakai karena kepanasan. Bukan berniat menggoda.

Tetangga sedang liburan, katanya keluar kota saat berpamitan dengan Aster. Sayang sekali, tadinya Aster sudah berencana main air dengan Yuuya. Atau, siapa tahu menjadi segar kembali memandangi muka serta senyum memesona Om Tetangga.

Sayang sekali. Musim panas minggu ini Aster sendirian. Hiks, pembaca nggak tahu sakitnya tuh di sini!

Ah, apalah itu. Yang penting sekarang ... Aster harus ngapain? Bermalas-malasan sementang-mentang panas? Yeh, nggak enak juga. Kaku nanti tubuhnya kalau selama musim panas cuma bermalas-malasan. Aduh, mana di dalam rumah juga panas. Beda dengan mantan kost Author yang dingin bak kutub selatan, tapi bohong besar.

Makin dipikirin kok rasanya semakin panas, ya ...?

"Argh! Panas! Gerah!" Aster bangkit. Tangan meraih kipas bergambar Om-Om cakep, mengayunkannya kuat-kuat hingga menghasilkan angin.

Segar, sih. Tapi bikin pegal.

Tong! Tong!

Hie?

Aster berkedip.

Bunyi apa itu?

Tong! Tong! Tong!

"Es~ es~"

ES TUNG-TUNG! PAS BANGET!

Secepat kilat, Aster menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah. Terburu-buru memasuki kamar dan menarik laci meja belajarnya untuk mengambil dompet, sejumlah uang kecil dikeluarkan. Lalu kembali menuruni tangga hingga keluar rumah.

Singkatnya, olahraga dadakan.

"Mang! Es!" Teriak Aster memanggil penjual Es Tung-Tung.

Sang Penjual mengayuh sepeda gerobaknya menuju halaman depan rumah Aster, kemudian parkir tepat di bawah lindungan bayangan pohon. Panas, uy, lumayan ada tempat parkir teduh.

Aster berlari-lari kecil menghampiri, "Beli es satu, Mang. Pakai roti, ya."

"Baik, Neng." Si Penjual segera membuat pesanan, tak sadar kening Aster berkerut.

Neng? Eneng? Halo, Aster ini cowok. Nggak lihat dadanya yang rata begini? Aster pakai kaos singlet, kok! Gampang kelihat—Eh, maaf, Author keceplosan.

"Sendirian, Neng?" tanya Si Penjual, kepo ceritanya.

"Saya cowok, Mang. Ya, jelas sendirian lah. Masa sama hantu?" gerutu Aster judes, tangannya bersidekap. Telapak kaki berlapis sandal jepit murahan harga sepuluh ribu menghentak-hentak pelan, tak sabar menunggu.

"Ini siang, Neng. Mana ada hantu," timpal Si Penjual, terkekeh geli. Menertawakan lelucon garing Aster.

Aster mendengus pelan, matanya beralih memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok si penjual. Rambutnya kekuningan, kuning pucat. Mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi. Poninya hijau kebiruan, bentuknya aneh. Tapi cocok untuk mukanya, ganteng-ganteng gimana git—Lah? Kok Aster jadi bak remaja cewek begini?

Yah, Si Penjual emang ganteng, sih. Yang begini biasanya bikin Tante-Tante Rempong tukang gosip pecinta sinetron suka. Sok mau beli, tak tahunya tujuan mau dijadikan menantu idaman.

"Jangan kelamaan lihatin saya, Neng. Ntar naksir."

Alis Aster menukik. Hah?

Narsis banget ini orang.

"Eh, sembarangan. Nggak usah modus, Mang. Cepetan bikin pesanan saya, panas, nih!" Aster mendecak kasar, entah beruntung lehernya akan agar disegarkan es tung-tung atau sial kedapetan penjual narsis.

"Iya, iya. Nih, Neng. Sudah jadi."

Aster menerimanya. Es berlapis roti itu terlihat menggiurkan sekali. Uh, tak sabar untuk segera dinikmati.

"Berapa, Mang?"

"Dua ribu, Neng."

Aster menyodorkan selembar uang berwarna kelabu pada Si Penjual. Tak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Tangan Neng halus," sanjung sang Penjual, tersenyum memikat.

Aster tak tertarik, senyumnya najong. Ih, pamer. "Makasih. Mang aneh, ih."

Dengan itu, Aster berlalu dari sana. Balik ke rumah. Meninggalkan si Penjual yang tertawa geli menyaksikan tingkah judes Aster.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
